Panda has a twin?
by Penguinsflyaway
Summary: It's Panda's b-day and he finds out that he has a twin brother! But after finding out that he had a twin things go downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Panda has a twin brother!?**

_Welcome to my next story. My first story wasn't a good story because I rush through it too fast so I wanted this story to be much better! Please R&R!!!_

Hamtaro slid out of the drainpipe and performed a flip landing. "Oopaa!" Hamtaro said as he performed the flip, landing safely on Brandy's head.

"Hiya Brandy! You awake?" Brandy just gave a big yawn and fell back asleep. Hamtaro hop off his head and ran off to the clubhouse. On his way there he realized that today was a special day but forgot why.

"Hey Hamtaro!" Oxnard and Boss said.

"Hey guys!"

"What cha doing going that way? Remember today we a going to the park to celebrate Panda's birthday," Boss said to Hamtaro.

"That's right. I knew that it was a special day."

---------------

"Hey everybody!" Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss said.

Everybody was there and yesterday everybody made Panda the best birthday present ever.

"Happy Birthday Panda! Here's a gift from all of us," Hamtaro said.

"Thanks guys! You made it he best party ever so far."

Panda opened the gift and there inside was a bright red toolbox. Panda was so happy he started to cry.

"You okay, Panda?" Cappy asked.

"Yeah. This is the best gift in the world. Thank you." Cappy handed Panda another gift.

"Panda open it up."

Panda opened it and inside was a cap. "Thanks Cappy."

"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope said handing Panda a gift.

"Panda this is from Penelope, Bijou, and me," Pashmina said.

Inside was full of sunflower seeds. "Thank you so much!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PANDA!" everybody shout.

----------------

Snoozer sleepy on the ground woke up and said, "Happy birthday Panda. By he way when I got here I saw a wild hamster that looked just liked you by that big cherry blossom."

"What really? Are you saying that Panda has a twin?" Bijou said.

"Yes," Snoozer said falling back asleep.

"Come on Ham-Hams. We are going to find him!" Hamtaro said.

"Really guys? Thank you. I want to know everything," Panda said.

"Come on guys' let's go now!" Boss said

The ham-hams walked to the biggest cherry blossom in the park. When they got to the tree, they found that there was a hole on the ground. The all slid down the hole a saw that underground was a clubhouse. There were two hamsters there.

"Hi. My name is Zippy. How can we help you?" one of the hamsters said.

"Hi. We came here to see a hamster that looks like me," Panda said.

"Hi. My name is Rex. What's yours?" The other hamster said to Panda.

"My name is Panda. So are we twins?"

"That will be so cool! Another twin. Right Stan?" Sandy asked.

"Yep."

"When's your birthday Rex?" Hamtaro asked.

"Today."

"So is Panda's."

"I think you guys are twins," Hamtaro said.

"So Rex what do you want to become when you are older?" Panda asked.

"I love to paint and draw. So I guess I want to become a artist. What do you want to become Panda?"

"I want to become a carpenter."

"Those two things are almost the same in a way," Zippy said.

The hamster went back to the ham-ham clubhouse to talk.

Hoped you guys like this chapter. If I did anything wrong, please tell me! Please review this chapter, it helps a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**SURPRISE!**

A/N : What do you guys like about this story so far? Do you think it's good? PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IT REALLY HELPS! (if u see mistakes tell me)

Back at the clubhouse Panda discovers that Rex and him have a lot in common! He discover that Rex loves to do projects when he can, he's sweet, and that he wants to become an artist.

"REX! I HAVE AN GOOD IDEA! WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER TO BUILD A TABLE! I CAN BUILD THE TABLE AND YOU CAN PAINT IT! WHAT DO YOU SAY BOUT THAT?" Panda YELLED!

"I love it! So we start today?" Rex said.

"Sure. Lets make it a secret."

"Okay"

So Panda and Rex started their project. Keeping it secret was easy because they worked on it far away from the clubhouse. Panda cutting the table into a perfect square. Cut the legs and nail the legs onto the table (square).

"I'm done, Rex. You can start painting now," Panda said.

"Okay."

Rex painted the the table the color light blue.

- Moments later-

"It's dyed."

"Okay Rex. We should bring it inside now. Grab the other side."

Rex grab the other side of the table and both Panda and Rex carried the table inside. They set the table down in front of the door and Panda went in.

"Guys! Ham-Hams! Rex and I have a surprise for you."

Panda went outside and they brought the beautiful light blue table inside.

"We made a brand new table to put in the clubhouse!" Rex said.

"It is so beautiful!" The girl hams said.

"Panda! Rex! Amazing job!" Boss said.

All the Hams and Zippy sat around the new table and talked to each other.

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Panda has a Twin?**

**Chapter Three**

**The truth**

**A/N: I KNOW THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE SO YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE RUDE MESSAGES! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

"PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!" Hamtaroran up shouting at his friend.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Panda giggled. "Why are you shouting my name three times?"

"Rex and Zippy told me that the whole twin thing was a lie!" Hamtaro huffed. He pasued taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "It was just a way to make more friends and have fun. They are really sorry about what they did. Oh yeah, it wasn't Rex's birthday yesterday."

"WHAT? Why would they lie to us? Why would Rex lie? We even made a table together!" Panda said freaking out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Panda was really mad and sad. _'Why would they lie to us? Is Hamtaro lying to me? But Rex and I look just like twins. How could this happen? I hate this!' Panda thought whiling walking to Rex and Zippy._

"Rex! Zippy!" Panda said trying not to be mad or rude.

"Yeah, what's up Panda?" they both answer nervously.

"I just heard from Hamtaro that you guys lied to all of us; that Rex is not really my twin. Is that true?" Panda asked nicely but with a rude tone.

"Um... Well you see.." Zippy said until Rex interrupted him.

"Okay Panda, I'm going to tell you the truth." Rex said. Taking a deep breath Rex explained the story. "Zippy and I never had a friends except eachother and when you guys came and talked to us we just made a lie so we would have more friends. Yesterday wasn't my birthday, it was two months ago. Even though we look the same it doesn't mean we aare twins. I'M REALLY SORRY WE LIED TO YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS. Can you forgive us?"

"Yeah we can. It's really okay. I understand that you guys were just lonely and needed somebody to talk to and hangout with. Come here whenever you guys can." Panda said nicely without that rude tone.

"Thank you so much Panda!" Both Rex and Zippy said but with a tiny sad tone for lying to them.

Panda, Rex, and Zippy became close friends. Rex and Zippy learned that lying to make friends is not good because in a friend have to tell eachother the truth.

**REALLY REALLY hope you guys like it! I was trying my best! PLEASE REVIEW IT'S HELPFUL!**


End file.
